Never Not Been In Love
by superdupernastytorture
Summary: okay here it is my first entry :) WARNING: NSFW its slightly romantic, anticlimactic, and the end is a smut fest. this is a pokemon FanFic Contains: RedXGreen, yaoi, and poor sexual writing


"Congratulations, Pokémon Trainer Red! You are the new Kanto League Champion!" the announcer yells into a microphone while we stand in front of a large camera crew and a mob of reporters. Fireworks dance across the sky and I am deafened by the booms from above along with the clicking of the cameras and the shouts of reporters trying to get a statement. This was the moment I dreamed of for 18 years and here it was staring me in the face. In the confusion I turned to see Green, my best friend and rival, walking away from the arena with his head hung in shame. We shared the same dream and although there was no other way, I never wanted to crush my friend to achieve it.

The next two weeks were all the same; making appearances, doing interviews, taking photos with my all-star team, and it was all extremely annoying. The only perks to any of this was having my name in the history books and of course all the money I was making. In a short time I had enough money to get my own decent sized house on the outskirts of Saffron city in the forest. So far I've only had to return to The League once to face a promising challenger. It was difficult but I still retain my title. All in all this experience isn't bad at all.

Today I have to attend a large appearance on the roof of the Silph Co. building in Saffron with the Elite Four. This is the last thing I wanted to do today seeing as I haven't slept more than 5 hours in 5 days. In the limo en route to the scene my manager was briefing me on what would be happening. It was the usual stuff; meet and greet with the fans, taking pictures with the Elite Four and then an hour long panel about policies and what not. I honestly had no idea that The Champion had so many obligations to not only his title but all Pokémon affairs in the region. As usual my manager starts bitching about how I'm dressed so nice so I should remove my hat. "The hat stays," as I've said about 10 times already. First steps out of the limo and I'm blinded by the nonstop camera flashes so we rush into the doors where a group of young trainers with pens and smiles await me. A few smiles for pictures, advice, and signings later and we're in the elevator up to the roof where even more absurdity starts. There was a change in plans so the panel became first up on the schedule. Things discussed were situations that call for serious attention such as Team Rocket and the missing Giovanni along with not so serious issues like the regulation of Pokémon Day-Cares. By the time it was all over and done I was already exhausted but we had to get into the individual interview portion. Before my interview with a rather annoying reporter she just so happened to spill her glass of wine on my white shirt. "Oh no! I am truly sorry, Mister Red!" she exclaimed blushing with embarrassment. "It's alright. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bathroom to clean myself up." _Finally! An escape route has appeared!_ I thought to myself as I pushed past people to get to the elevator. Once at the bottom I put my elusive skills to the test as I exited the building without being spotted through the back door. Standing behind the building I pulled a half-empty pack of cigarettes from my pocket, lit one, then inhaled and exhaled in relief. I take a few more drags staring up into the starry night sky and contemplated all that's happened. I thought about Green, and my mom, and my team who were resting at home. I thought about how Charizard probably sat on my bed and burnt my pillows like he always does and how the lights are probably off due to one of Pikachu's famous temper tantrums to which I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Suddenly I heard footsteps and a familiar voice in front of me. "Is the life of a champ getting to be too much for you to handle, Red?" My head dropped from my gaze above to see Green standing in front of me with that cocky smirk and a paper bag grasped in his left hand.

"Green! Dammit asshole you scared the shit outta me!" I yelled at him. "Watch that mouth Champ, don't want the paps to hear you do ya?" That smirk of his drove me insane as always. It was like he somehow knew something I didn't. "What are you doing here, Green?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. Using his hands to guide my eyes he explained, "Living the life of a runner up. This must be how you felt all the time when we were kids huh?" _Asshole_. "Real funny… So how've you been since, well you know." I asked nervously. "How do you think I've been?" He said taking a drink from the bottle wrapped in the bag. Taking a closer look at him his clothes were tattered and dirty and his hair looked like he hadn't washed it in days. "Where have you been staying at? With your mom?" I asked him hoping he wasn't living here in this alley. "Here, there, everywhere. I go where the wind takes me these days. Nobody wants an appearance or a battle from the Has Been Champion." "You know Green, you're more than welcome to come stay with me, bro." I explained as I put out my cigarette. "No thanks, Champ. Wouldn't want the paps to see you with a bum and all." He said as he started to walk away into the dark night of the city. Without thinking I ran over to him and grabbed his hand and when he turned his head our eyes met for the first time since our battle. Instead of the fire and passion in them I had come to adore was nothing but sadness and pain. With no words I began dragging him out of the alley with me. "What are you doing, dumbass?! Let go Red!" he resisted. "I live 10 minutes from here so chill out and come with me and we'll get you showered and fed." I said completely ignoring the struggle in my grip. Eventually there wasn't a struggle anymore and we walked side by side to my house.

Once we got inside the snide comments about how "nice" my house is began from the sarcastic mouth of his. After removing my shoes I rushed to the closet and grabbed a towel. "Bathroom is down the hall and to the right you'll see it when you get there. When you're done there's a guest room across from the bathroom for you and here's some clothes that were too big for me." He only nodded, grabbed the clothes and went for the shower. Once I heard the water start I went into the kitchen and began making a bowl of ramen noodles. I put all the things I remember him liking in it such as ham slices, half a cut omelet, green onions, and two chili peppers. Once it was don't I put a sticky note saying "FOR GREEN, I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE ALL THIS STUFF , RED." Once that was done I went into my room and undressed to my PokeBall boxer briefs to get into bed. After putting Pikachu at the foot of the bed I climbed under the covers and stared into the ceiling. Again all I could think about was how my best friend was struggling and how it was my fault. My selfish self-pity was interrupted by the sound of the water turning off and wet footsteps coming into the kitchen. They stopped for about a minute then kept going until I heard the backdoor open. _He must need some air_. Within a few minutes I was asleep and to no surprise I dreamed of Green again.

A loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning awoke me from my deep sleep. I looked to my bedroom window to see Pikachu staring out into the rain and dancing sparks in the sky. _Fuck! I need to get Lapras in his PokeBall before he gets struck in the pond!"_ I jumped out of bed, put my jacket on, and grabbed a PokeBall off the nightstand. Running towards the backdoor I could hear Lapras' loud whines of fear. Throwing the door open I aimed the ball towards her and the red beam of light returned her to safety. "It's okay Lapras, you're okay now girl." I whispered to the red and white ball in my hand. "Well that was nice of you." I turned my head to see Green sitting on the ground drenched from the pouring rain still crashing from the dark sky. "Holy shit Green, get up we're going in!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm forcing him up and into the house with me. Once in the house I put Lapras' PokeBall down and ran to the closet to get a big beach towel. On the way back I noticed he didn't touch the ramen I made him. "You weren't hungry?" I asked throwing him the towel. Not even bothering to try and catch it, the towel landed across his face before landing on the floor. "Okay Green I've had enough of this! What is wrong with you?! This is not the Green I've known since before I can even remember!" I yelled finally. His expression was empty. Looking into his eyes there was nothing and the water still dripping off of his face made me unable to tell if he was crying or not. We both stood in silence for a few minutes before Green finally broke it. "I'm sorry, Red." "That's all?! That's really all you have to say right now?!" My anger was getting the best of me as my body filled with heat. "I don't know what else to say alright!" He blew back. I froze. I'd never seen Green look like this in 18 years. "I don't have anything anymore! I was the Champion but you took that away from me! My mom is disappointed! All I've ever wanted was to be the best! Now what am I?! Nothing! And I have no one anymore, Red. You made so many friends during your journey and I have none! When I fall there's no one to pick me up so I have to do it myself!" with every word he said I became more sure that the water leaving his face were tears. "Green… I didn't know." Was all I could force out. "Of course you didn't Red! You think you know me but you don't!" "I do Green! I know you better than anyone you dumbass! You're my fucking best friend for god's sake!" We both became heated then Green grew silent. "I know, okay? I just… don't deserve it. Red, how do you like me at all? I've never really been nice to you at all and all I used to do was gloat. Why are you friends with me?!" Green said with new tears forming. "Cause I'm onto you Green." I said adopting a similar smirk to his trademark. He cocked his head in confusion. "With every battle, every snide comment, every call, every backhanded compliment, every cleverly disguised hint along the way, and every time you pushed me away it was obvious you only wanted to help me or make me stronger. So that's why after all this time Green I've never not been in lo…" I stopped my words from exiting my mouth anymore for now tears were forming in my own eyes. "What were you going to say?! You've 'never not' what Red?!" He yelled with eyes wide with a mix of curiosity and anger and a slight touch of hurt. I looked away from him quickly out of fear. I could feel his gaze upon me and my ears rung with the anger in his own voice. "What Red?! Answer me! What were you going to say!" Finally I couldn't hold on to the words in my head and I vomited them out with an intensity I didn't know I had, "That's why I've never not been in love with you!"

A silence fell upon my entire house and was only interrupted by the roar of thunder outside. "You what?" Green said in almost a whisper. "You heard me." I whispered back. I couldn't face him now. How could I ever again? The secret I've been holding in since before I knew what love was had just come out to the last person I ever wanted to know about it. I couldn't fight the tears rolling down my face any more than I could control my feelings for my best friend. All I expected was to hear the back door open and the chirp of his Pidgeot as he flew out my life. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and my only instinct was to shrug it off. I whipped my head around and before I could start my love sick plea I was face to face with Green. He said nothing just stared at me with that all too familiar smirk on his face that I hated and loved at the same time. I opened my mouth to speak and before I knew he lunged at me and his lips pressed against mine. My eyes wide open with shock and confusion he pulled away. "Isn't this what you wanted?" In the most innocent voice I've ever heard escape his vile tongue. "I…" "Love you too, Red." He had cut me off with the words I'd longed to hear for years now. "Stop it, Green. I've never been into these head games of yours and you know it." I said still in shock. "I don't play games, Red." He said before planting another kiss into my burning lips. Before I could respond again he had my hand in his and was leading me into my bedroom. With a wave of his hand he ushered Pikachu out of the room and slammed the door. I was motionless and silent. I couldn't believe what was happening anymore this was never what I thought would happen. Gently he spun me around and onto my bed and I tilted my head up to that asshole's signature smirk. "Say something," He ordered straight-faced. "Green, I don't…" "Know what we're doing? Yeah I figured that much since you never were a hotshot with the ladies… Oh! Now I guess I know why." He laughed. I looked away from him in a pouting manner until he grabbed my face and kissed me again. "Don't worry. I'll guide you through it."

Green's hands glided down my sides and onto my thighs. He began rubbing them like the waves; first in then out. "Take that jacket off, it's hideous." He ordered and I couldn't help but follow. I unzipped it, removed my arms from the sleeves, and threw it behind me. "Look who hasn't grown an inch of muscle since we were 10." He said smirking. I tried to cross my legs in anger towards him but with a forceful push they were separated again. "Don't be so sensitive, man." He said as he removed his own wet sweatshirt. His almost orange hair, still wet, shook and sprayed water on my legs and stomach. He knelt down in front of me and pushed my torso down onto the bed. I was looking up at the ceiling when he said "Oh man, looks like somebody's already hard." Of course I was already throbbing with arousal, this was Green after all, the man I'd loved for almost my whole life. I felt his warm hand slide across my thin briefs and onto the elastic as he pulled them exposing my obvious erection. With my underwear at my knees I felt Green's hot breath on the head of my penis and before I could even process that, his warm velvet-like tongue slid from the head down to the base. This was the first time anyone had ever even touched my dick before and his tongue felt so good I was praying I wouldn't come right then and there. He gave the head a light kiss which then turned into him basically making out with it. Green was driving me wild and I couldn't even speak. His mouth slowly and gently went further down on my shaft until I could feel his forehead right below my bellybutton. This was heaven as far as I was concerned as he glided his soft lips and wet tongue up and down on me at a slow steady rhythm. "Green…" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth before his was wrapped around the base of my penis and his mouth on the head. He looked up at me and said "Haha don't say my name so early, you'll wear it out before I wear you out." His movements soon became much more vigorous as he quickened the pace at which his mouth slid up and down my shaft and his hand followed his mouth. He started twisting his hand with every up and down motion like he was gently turning a doorknob. He then began swirling his tongue around and around my dick. Green obviously knew what he was doing as his tongue flicked away at the head while is lips suckled it. Before I knew it the tip of Green's tongue found a spot right under the head to play with and with one press from his soft, hot, and wet tongue a wave of sheer pleasure rushed from my head to my toes with a shiver not too far behind. "Uh oh, looks like I found somebody's sweet spot early." He laughed and continued with the pleasurable torture he was inflicting on my body. The sensation Green was giving me was unlike anything I ever imagined. First a wave of calm followed by a shallow heat all culminating into a body wide tingle. _How did he find a spot I didn't even know was there?_ After a short while the pleasure intensified as my whole body started to tense up. Green was going just as vigorously as he had before while my every muscle in my body filled with an intense pressure. He kept going and the pressure and tension building up throughout my body started culminating into one point which was being isolated by Green's steaming mouth. "Oh god… Greeeeennn!" I yelled as he forced my entire length into his mouth. I felt the soft warm back of his throat as my body exploded in a crash of pleasure unlike anything I could've done with my hand. I felt as if all my body's tension broke through at one point like a stampede. I could feel all my cum spurting from my penis into Green's mouth as I imagined it sliding down his throat. The aftermath of my orgasm left me gasping for breath and my body switching in exhaustion. I was laying there like I just ran a marathon and Green was still softly sucking and licking the head of my dick in an effort to get all of hot tension out of me. At the back of his throat I felt a tightening accompanied by a soft gulping noise. "That was fast." He said smiling at me.

I slid of the bed slowly until I was sitting on my knees staring up into his brown eyes. I touched his slightly hard and muscular stomach then reached up to his nipples. I squeezed them softly and rubbed them gently with the little energy I had left. While moving my hands down his side I felt his hand on the back of my head. Suddenly he clenched his fingers entwining my black hair in his fingers as he pulled down forcing me to look up at him. "Cut the foreplay, Champ. The future is now so let's go, bitch." He said with that everlasting cocky smirk. After what Green just put me through I wasn't about to disobey him. My hands shot down from his sides to the elastic of his sweatpants and I quickly yanked them down to his ankles. Upon looking up I was greeted with Green's half erect penis. "Green you're a lot bigger than I thought." He only smiled with self-confidence. With no knowledge on how to proceed I only stared at Greed's impressive member as it slowly got bigger and harder as I grew more nervous. "I understand this is your first time Red but looking at it isn't going to get me off." I laughed to myself and mustered up the courage to wrap my hand around it. As I softly squeezed I felt it hardening in my palm. Slowly I started stroking it until it throbbed with each slide of my hand. Once Green was hard as I hoped he could get I kissed the head of his big penis and slid my lips over it until I was halfway down his shaft. The head was soft and felt delicate between my lips and on the tip of my tongue. I heard his shallow breathes as I slid forward and backwards on him. I remembered the tricks Green was doing with his tongue during my turn so I tried as best as I could to imitate him. First I moved my tongue like a snake and sent it along the bottom of his shaft like waves on a calm day at the beach. I then tried to wrap my tongue around his width like he did to me but his was much thicker than mine so it didn't at all work out how I planned. I added a hand to the base then began going vigorously as his breathes became louder and more frequent. Trying to work with the impressive length of Green's dick I added a second hand and folded them like I was praying all while alternating with soft squeezes. Green moaned as I continued to do the best I could to please him. Suddenly he grabbed my hair and pulled me off of his throbbing erection. "Open wide." He commanded and I did just that, anything to please him. I felt him slowly slide into my mouth along my tongue until he stopped and said, "Hold your breath." Before I knew it his dick was at the back of my throat then he kept pushing and I felt his thickness sliding down my throat. I felt a pressure like I would suffocate at any moment but with slow breaths through my nose I was soon staring directly into greens shaven pubic hair. I stuck my tongue out in an attempt to lick his balls to no avail. He slid himself halfway out then more quickly slid back in. Before I even had time to adjust to this he was roughly shoving his dick down my throat repeatedly. All I felt was a waning pressure in my throat and his balls slapping against my chin. Eventually he pulled completely out with only a string of spit connecting us and I gasped and coughed with freedom. "Too much?" He said apologetically. Without a word I grasped his ass cheeks in my hand pulled him forward forcing him back down my throat. He gasped in shock but went right back to the rough fucking of my mouth. The noise that escaped was the sounds of his penis splashing the gargled spit residing in my throat and the moans of pleasure he occasionally let out. He pulled my hair forcing me again off of him and said "Red, let's fuck."

Green picked me up by my armpits and threw me forcefully onto the bed. His hands started pulling off my boxer briefs completely before intensely jacking me off. "Where do you keep your condoms?" He asked between heavy breaths. "I don't have any…" I answered embarrassed. "Fuck, Red! I'm gunna have to use spit so this might hurt a little okay?" He said looking me in the eyes. I only nodded as Green put his index finger into my mouth swirling it around on my tongue. When he pulled it out saliva dripped from it and onto my chest while he quickly moved it down to my hole. I felt his finger rub the outside around it which invited a slight tingle until he slowly stuck his whole finger into me. I jumped at the shock and slight pained that was soon replaced by a pressure I wasn't sure if I completely enjoyed yet. His finger flicked and swirled inside me rubbing places I had never been before, filling me with new sensations I had never felt. He slowly moved his middle finger and used the tip to caress and massage the hole before slowly and gently sliding it in. The pain was erotic as he slid his two fingers slowly in and out and first then picked up speed all while spitting onto his fingers to lubricate the entry. His motions soon became vigorous and the mixture of pain and pleasure sent waves throughout my body. With every inward thrust of his fingers I couldn't help let out grunt like moans that only made him go faster. He separated my hole with his two fingers and let a large drip of spit fall from his mouth onto his dick which he then rubbed in with his free hand. He inched closer and closer to me all while rubbing his bodies own lubricant onto himself. He removed his fingers and in that same instant I could feel the soft but firm head of his dick pushing my hole. Slowly but surely he slid it in farther and farther until I felt the large head fully inside me. His head fit so perfectly inside touching around the spots that fingers explored to drive me into ecstasy. He slowly slid the rest of his length into me until he was more than halfway in. "I want all of it Green, please?" I whimpered. He only shook his head and said, "Not on your first time." I closed my eyes and he slowly pulled himself out then back in. Swinging my legs around and placing them on his shoulders was enough to get him going. I felt his hands grasping my shoulders while his hips slowly swayed forward and backward. His grip on my shoulders tightened as his hip thrusts went from elegant to rugged. Each time his rock hard dick rammed into me I couldn't help but let out a scream of pure pleasure as his head grinded upon my insides. His spitting continued as his pace grew faster and his grip tighter on me. "Green! Green! Green! Please!" was all that escaped my lips. I looked at his face not to find the cocky smirk I was used to but his mouth wide open with his own ecstasy. I couldn't take much more Green was pounding me so hard and kept hitting a certain spot inside me that drove my body insane. Green was biting his lip and moaning when I grabbed my ankles and slowly spun around while his length rested inside me. As I twisted my hole around his cock his teeth unclenched his lip for a split second to say, "Oh god Red you're gunna make me cum too soon!" I eased my knee under me and adjusted my other one while he was still inside until I was on my elbows and knees. Green took this chance and grasped my hips forcefully digging his fingers into me as he continued to ram himself into me. The painful pleasure form behind was so intense it was distracting me from my own throbbing manhood. Before I could reach for Green's hand slid under me grasping it and stroking at the same pace he was thrusting himself. Fearing that Green would be doing all the work I swirled my hips around and around while he pounded away. "Dammit Red!" He moaned as he ceased his movements allowing me to continue my dance on him. Rapidly arching my back while he was inside made me feel his throbbing cock pulsate within my body. He'd had enough of me being in control when he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back forcing me onto my hands. He was so rough with me but I enjoyed every minute of it. His dick moved in a different position inside me and with no say at all the pressure and tension from before had built up again. Three more of his powerhouse strokes and my body shook on top of him as I released another load onto my bed while screaming in ecstasy. I could feel Green's body tensing as his movements went from fluid like storm waves to strikes of lightning. He quickly released my hair and pulled himself out of me. He stroked himself as I witnessed his muscles flex and tighten while bit his lip in anticipation. With no hesitation I thrust myself forward and grabbed his cock forcing it into my mouth and to the back of my throat as I rubbed the shaft. "Oh god, Red! Fuuuuuuck!" He screamed as his body relaxed and let a gush of sticky warm cum squirting into me. I coughed as his first squirt hit the back of my throat and the rest oozed itself onto my tongue and down my throat. I licked the little bit left off his now softening dick and laid my own head down onto my pillow.

We were both exhausted and panting and before I could regain my breath Green was on top of me kissing me passionately. Pointing down to small bruises on my hips he asked "Oh no, did I do that to you, Champ?" with that arrogant smirk adorning his now glistening face. "Shut up." I retorted as he kissed my chest and laid down on me. "Is it cool if I sleep in here tonight?" He asked, breathing onto my perked nipples. "Yeah I guess so… By the way Green, you can explain to Charizard why you had me screaming in the middle of night." I said smiling. Green turned his head to me with a genuine smile and said, "Might as well since he'll be hearing that every night from now on."

**END**


End file.
